Fun at high school, A RinSesshy story
by Ilovenateriver
Summary: This is a story about The gang from inuyasha all together in a present day high school mainly sesshy/rin and inu/kag rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I of course do not own anything to do with Inuyasha or the other characters so please don't sue me.

Chapter 1

Rins point of view

I hear my alarm buzzing so I throw it across my room. Today is my first day of high school. I am excited but I am feeling lazy this morning. I hop into the shower. I wonder if the others are ready. My two best friends and I made sure we all would be attending the same high school. Sango is a very strong yet kind person. I have always been jealous of her body type as well. Sango is taller and has more muscle from her being an athlete. I on the other hand am not very good at sports. I exceled in the arts, I love to sing and dance and I have won my fair share of piano contests. Kagome is my other friend and I would say she is my best friend ever. She is wiser then I am so I look up to her for advice. I dry myself off and put my messy long hair in a braid. Our schools uniform is a blue almost sailor suit. We got to pick our length of skirt and of course I pick the shortest, Kagome the knee length and Sango the full skirt. We laugh when this happened because we all knew it matched our personalities. I run down stairs to eat breakfast before I have to meet up with them.

Sesshomaru's point of view

t another year with my idiotic brother and our friends is torture. I let myself sit up. Still in my bed I can hear how loud Inuyasha truly is. We are half-brothers and he is a half demon. Our father was killed a long time ago than Inuyasha's mother died so we decided to buy a house an live together. I am not one to actually care about my brother but I didn't want him to be alone. My mother was against this but I did not care at the time. I look at my cell phone and see Kagura has been messaging me. Kagura is what you would call my girlfriend. She is a demon like me but she is loud and gets jealous so easily. Mainly want keeps me going back to her is the sex. She is the best in bed I have ever had. She is quite and doesnot complain that I just thrust myself into her not caring about her pleasure. I get up and look in the mirror. Luckily our school is mainly filled with demons an humans alike or otherwise I would not fit in with my crescent moon on my forehead and strips on my face. Same for inuyasha he has dog ears on top of his head. "Sesshomaru hurry up we have to meet up with Koga and Miruko" I grumbled. I got up and put on my uniform might as well get this over with.

Third person

The group of girls all huddled together in front of the office to get their schedules. "Kagome I hope we are all in the same class together" yelled Sango. "I hope so too" They looked on the borad and sure enough they were all together. Even Sango's twin brother Kohaku was in their class.( A/N I know they are not twins but it was easier for this story) The girls seemed very pleased by this. "I knew we would all be together" Sango yelled as she jumped up on them. Rin fell back but noticed she didn't fall to the ground. Kohaku must have noticed us and came to save me she thought. She felt hands turn her around. It was Kohaku looking right at her. "Sorry about my sister she is just to hyper" he smiled at her. Of course they knew each other but they did not really spend time with one another. "Come on people time to go to class" called Kagome. Meanwhile four boys stood looking up at the board as well. "Looks like we are in the same class again" said Koga. All the boys nodded in agreement. "now let's go check out the fresh meat" said Miroku " is that all you ever think about is women" said Inuyasha "Well or course this year we are older and there are nice ripe younger girls for the picking" "Miroku seriously they are little girls I think we should focus on the older women like Sesshomaru did with Kagura" said Koga. The boys walk to their classroom. Sesshomaru's mind was off in space with someone bumped into him. He came back into the world to notice a young girl with raven hair in a neat braid down on the ground. "hn" he said and she looked up at him. "ohh I am so sorry I should watch where I am going" She smiled at him. He could do nothing but stare at her stupid smile. She got up and walked into her classroom. Sesshomaru just watched as she went into the room. "Yo we are going to be late" Called his brother.

Rin's point of view

At the beginning of the class they were told they were to pick an elective course. I looked at the list and knew what I want to do but it was hard because I knew my friends wouldn't have picked it. "Well im picking running" said Sango. "I think I will pick the same" said her twin. "Well actually I am going to pick the study option for that time" Kagome laughed. Kagome is far from stupid but she lacks the discipline to study all the time. Normally she crams at the last minute. "I mam picking art" I said. "it is kind of sad we all picked a different course" said Kagome "well we need sometime apart or we will get sick of each other" said Kohaku. Then the teacher called for their attention.

_**Later that day**_

Kagome's point of view

Sigh I wish I could have picked something fun but I know this is what is best for my grades. I sit down in the library and noticed a very weird looking boy. I know this school has both demons and humans but he is kind of cute. I got up and walked up to him and touched his ears. He looked up at her. "What the hell are you doing" she laughed "Sorry I thought they were so cute I just had to touch them" He was still just staring at her. He is about 6 feet more or less has short white hair and those cute little puppy ears. "Look woman no one I repeat no one touches the ears" he was annoying her. "Look man if I want to touch your ears I will" I yelled back. "Look stupid stop making a scene" my left eye twitched "What did you just say?" "oh come on if you are here it means you have a short attention span and can't even finish your homework while home" he said calmly putting his hands behind his head. "Are you going to sit with me or not" his golden eyes asked me. "oh ahh sure" I went back got my books and sat across from him. "so whats your name stupid" he asked. I rolled my eyes "my name is Kagome what is yours?" "Inuyasha so you must be a first year" I tilted my head. "yeah aren't you" he laughed "No stupid first years and second years share their elective course together" "stop call me stupid" I yelled. He looked like he was scared. Well at least he knows when a woman is pushed to the edge. "alright Kagome what are you studying?"

Kohaku point of view

I wanted to pick art and be with Rin but I sucked at it and I love burning energy. Sango joined me while I was running a warm up lap. "Yo newbies" called a tall tanned skin boy. He must be a demon. "Yo I'm Koga" I nodded "I am Kohaku and this is my sister Sango" "well judging your build I am guessing for some new meat to be honest people pick this because they hate to study" Koga seemed like a very frank and honest person. "Well I picked it because I love sports and Kohaku picked it because he stinks at art" Sango said. I felt the blush in my cheeks heating up. Koga laughed "let me guess your girlfriend is an art nerd" I blushed. Rin and I have never said we were boyfriend and girlfriend but I always felt like I was her boyfriend. "Well they are not together yet" Sango laughed "That is what happens when you hang out with girls you should hang out with me I am older and wiser when it comes to women" he winks. They all laugh and get ready to do some more running.

Rin's point of view

This art class is great. Today we are just drawing of a bowel of fruit but I enjoy having the feel of charcoal in my hands. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "That is very well done" I look up to a guy with dark hair pulled back into a little pony tail. "Thank you" I say smiling. "Now that is out of the way will you do me the honor of bearing my child" I busted out laughing. He looked shocked. "You didn't slap me like every other woman" I looked up at him "Why would I hit you I know you are just kidding around" he smiled and sat down next to me. I looked at his. It was a lot better than mine. "My name is Miroku" he said smiling "my name is Rin" I said. We continued talking. A turn out Miroku is just a weirdo but from what I can tell he is harmless. We kept on drawling and chatting. I have always been a big mouth that loves to talk and it seems Miroku likes to listen so I just talked his ear off.

Sesshomaru's point of view

I picked the study option knowing how easy it is to skip it. I was wating for the bell to ring so I could get my friends to leave. I of course was a high grade student but I just didn't want to waste my time with stupid pointless activities. Also I had that stupid girls smile in my head. Also her scent was mouth-watering; it smelled like mint and flowers so sweet and innocent. For the most point I do not like the smell of humans but she smelled good. I shook my head. Just than arms came around my waist I was actually glad that kagura is a year older than me, it kept her away. "Oh my sesshomaru why haven't you answered my text messages" she cuddled into my chest. I never have actually hugged her and she kissed me but I would never kiss back. I had my uses for her and most of the time she knew her place but every once and a while she would get clingy. I hated when that happened. She was a place to put my hallow climax nothing more. The bell rang. She moved away and fluttered away. I barly even speak to her but she knows her place and seems fine with it. Inuyasha was the first to come to their meeting place and then Miroku came and I smelled it on him the scent of mint and flowers. "Hey guys I met the most interesting girl I asked her to give me a child and she broke out laughing" Miroku was a pervert everyone knew that. "She didn't slap you?" asked Inuyasha "No she didn't which takes the fun out of the chase so I guess shes is in the friend book" he said. I sigh with relief…..wait what? Koga came next with a human boy with him. He appeared younger with freckles on his face. "This is Kohaku I met him in running guess what he hangs out with girls and not guys isn't that weird" Koga said laughing. The boy looked embarrassed. Miroku nodded "I heard a lot about you today" The boy looked at Miroku "your friend Rin is in my art class" Her scent so her name is Rin. The boy laughed "I am not surprised she told you about me she is a chatted box" he smiled. So this rin girl is the scent that is driving me insane. "Also Miroku he has a twin sister that I think is perfect for you and he has a friend that I will make my woman named Kagome" Inuyasha jumped up "as if wolf I already got to meet her and she is so into me" they started hitting each other. The boy spoke up. "Well you guys want to get to know them better they are probably at my house" Koga broke apart from Inuyasha and put an arm around the boy " I knew becoming your friend was a good idea" They all got there bags. "Sesshomaru are you coming?" My brother called I said "hn" and followed.

Kohaku point of view

Well they are all loud but nice except the one they call Sesshomaru. Inuyasha said he is always like that so I followed the other boys lead and ignored it. We got in front of my house and heard the beautiful music of my sweet Rin. She has always loved playing the piano and is so good at it. It is so beautiful to listen to. I noticed the other boys stopped as well. Miroku was the first to speak up "That is so lovely is that your sister playing?" he asked. I laughed. "No Sango has tried to learn but she sucks at it playing it its Rin who is playing it" He nods. We walk in and see her in out open living space. She has always been breath taking to me. She is changed from her school uniform. She is wearing a pain of jean shorts and a plain white T-shirt that fits her small but curvy body perfectly. She stops playing and looks at us. "Why didn't think we would meet again so soon my sweet Rin?" Miroku said and if I didn't know better I thought I heard a growl. She smiled "Hello again welcome home Kohaku your sister is upstairs changing" at that moment Kagome walked in. She was wearing an ivory dress. "Why if it isn't my cute puppy ears" She says as she runs over to Inuyasha. Koga blocks the ways and grabs her hands and declares her his. Than when Sango returns Miroku makes the wrong move and gets slapped. It is an eventful afternoon to say the least. Rin was about to go home I offered to walk her but she said no it wasn't that far, so I let her go by herself but when I came back to the rest of them I noticed that Sesshomaru was gone as well.

Sesshomaru's point of view

I was keeping my distance from her. Not wanting to get to close but I couldn't stop myself I put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped before she noticed it was me. She bowed her head "I am so sorry again" I nodded and walked beside her. Unlike most women she didn't demand me to talk to her and just walked beside me. This afternoon was an odd one indeed. I wanted to rip that boys throat out for looking at her like that. I watched both of them to see if I got the relationship vibe from them. The boy was lusting after her but she wasn't lusting after him at all. She just smiled and out up with it. I think she is unaware of it even. It made me want to smile. What a stupid girl. Her walking slowed down and I stopped and looked back at her. Why did she stop. "This is my house do you want to come in?" I nodded and followed. She took off her slippers and I took off my sneakers. We walked in her living area. She had a big house like Sango with a beautiful piano in it. I saw lots of pictures of her in competitions and her in dancing. "Where are your parents?" I asked her "ohh my dad works overseas and my mother is a work addicted as well she mainly stays in a apartment so I mainly just leave alone here" She smiled at me again. I couldn't get enough of her smell and smile. This is ridiculous she is a little human girl. I sat down. "So tell me about you Sesshomaru what's your favorite color?" "Black" she nodded "I am not surprised any way what's your favorite song" This bundle of energy didn't stop asking me questions. I haven't talked this much in years but I just couldn't bring myself to say no to those chocolate eyes looking up at me. I looked at my phone is 9 pm already we have been talking for hours. I got up "I have to go I will see you at school tomorrow" once again that big stupid smile came on her face. I couldn't help myself I hugged her. She hugged me back. It felt like I have been hold her my whole life. We separated "see you tomorrow" she waved me off. I was walking home and I could smell her on me. That sweet smell I knew it than I was doomed. I got out my phone and sent a text to Kagura saying let's do it. When I got there she did what she always did she tried to get me to hold her and kiss her. Sometimes I fell for it just wanting to feel lover's passion but today I was having none of it. I forced her down backwards and roughly thrust into her. I didn't care about her I still had that sweet smell on me. This is the last time I ever have sex for a while I thought to myself. I don't want anyone else touching me. I want Rin's sweet scent on my skin and my scent on her. I knew that sweet innocent girl would soon grow and have urges that I only will full fill. I will not let that boy have her. She is mine from now on and forever. I kept thrusting and thrusting in to Kagura while thinking about my sweet Rin, Kagura was crying because of how much pain she was in and she was begging me to stop. So I did. I felt her grab on to my member to suck it but I pushed her hand and mouth away. No one shall ever have my member beside Rin. I put my pants on. "This was my way of saying good bye to you Kagura I no longer need you I wish you happiness in life" I could smell her tears and I left and never looked back. I knew my fate and she is not part of it.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing please do not sue me I am broke

Rin's point of view

I woke up ten minutes earlier than I had to but I guess it gives me more time to get ready. I decided to leave my hair down but I flat ironed it so it was perfectly smooth and moved my bangs to the left of my face. I have probably the best sleep of my life. I could still feel his warm arms around me. My phone buzzed. It was a text from my mom saying my allowance from her was in my bank account and there is extra for me to buy more clothes. My mother and father send me money every week. It is actually quite a lot and I had money for clothes but hey I never turn down money. I knew Kagome was already up so I texted her and invited her along. Sango isn't one for shopping she hates it so I and Kagome normally let her do it on her own and I think she would rather have it that way anyway. I decide to make myself pancakes. Kagome knocked at my door. Her family owns a shrine so she normally doesn't come over this early we still have over an hour before school goes in. "Sorry I should have texted you first but I had to talk to someone about Inuyasha" she said as she sat down in my kitchen. "It's okay you want some pancakes" her face lite up. Kagome out of the three of us is the worst cook. "okay so anyway after you left he decided to walk me home and of course when we got there he did something weird he punched me in the head well it was more of a nudge and then he left" I put her pancakes in front of her. "That means he likes you" I smiled and started eating mine. "So I noticed as soon as you left Sesshomaru disappeared and I asked Inuyasha he said he probably left to meet his girlfriend" I tensed up. He has a girlfriend? "What's wrong" I told her about my night. "Oh he is so into you and he is a hot demon I am so proud of you now all you have to do is reel him in" I look at her. "You just said he has a girlfriend" she waved her hand "That doesn't mean anything he is clearly into you" I sighed "We better start heading over to Sango's" I said "oh that reminds me how you are going to break this to Kohaku?" I start at her dumbfounded "What does he have to do with this?" "He is in love with you stupid" I shook my head. "No way I would have noticed anyway move it do you want to be late" Kagome just laughed and sped after me.

Third person

All eight of them arrived at the school and looked for each other. "I wonder where Kohaku and my precious Kagome are" said Koga. Inuyasha smirked "She is not yours she is mine I walked her home yesterday and she even agreed she likes me" Koga looked at his dog friend "Pffft as if mutt face why would she want you when she knows she can have me" "what was that you stupid wolf" they of course started punching each other. "When will those two grow up" Miroku said to Sesshomaru who just nodded his head in agreement. "Oh I forgot to tell you wolf I got a text from Kagome own my way over she invited me to go shopping with her and Rin" "why in the world would two beautiful girls want to spend time with you" Miroku just shook his head "They probably just want a guy there to hold their stuff and give an opinion on what clothes they are getting" "so mutt face here is going to be bored out of his mind" Inuyasha shook his head "Nahh it will be okay I like being useful plus it gives me something to do" "I smell them but I can't see them" said Koga looking around for them. The other group of four was just getting on the school grounds. "I told you we would be running late how come you never listen to me?" Rin yelled at her best friend Kagome "ohh please there is never a good reason to rush to school anyway I am more interested in the boys" Sango said "I agree" "Do you two ever stop you just met them?" asked Kohaku. As he put an arm around Rin's shoulder "I swear those two are going to be the death of us" Rin laughed "She made me agree to let Inuyasha come shopping with us" "oh do you want me to come as well?" he asked "No I think Inuyasha can handle carrying our stuff himself" she laughed. He let her shoulder go. "Okay if you think so" he laughed. "I see Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. She ran to him. The others broke out laughing except for Sesshomaru. "Hello my Sango" Miroku's hand went for her but and she slapped him. The bell rang and everyone went to their classes.

Kagome's point of view

I never knew choosing a studying period would turn out so well. I get to spend an hour or so with Inuyasha alone. It makes me so happy. He looks up at me. "What are you staring at?" "ohh I am sorry I just need to get this paper done for history anyway I wanted to talk to you about your brother" he tensed up. "Please tell me you haven't fallen for that bastard" "No of course not but I think love is blooming with him and Rin" he gave me a look like I was from mars "Ahh that is not a good idea Rin is a nice person she deserves someone better than Sesshomaru plus he has a fuck buddies" "I thought she was his girlfriend" "Nahh I just said that to give the woman some credit he just uses her body when he is in the mood Sesshomaru is heartless and does not care about others feelings I recommend she stays away from him" I shook my head "No I think it is love and we must do everything to make sure it happens!" "fine whatever but I will say I told you so when this is over"

Kohaku's point of view

"Why in the world would she want to spend time with him" Koga said. I guess his feelings for Kagome are not going to change anytime soon. I laughed at this. "Rin is going as well and I am not upset by it" "Well that's different Inuyasha isn't after her" "Koga your over reacting I am sure they just thought we wouldn't want to go and that's why they asked him believe me I went shopping with them before it is not fun it is basically a few hours holding their stuff and tell them how good they look" Koga was still on a rant. It's after school now so the girls will go home and change before going shopping. "Still I wish I was going Rin normally always buys cute outfits" I said out loud. "Well you got it bad why don't you just go on a date or something with her" "well the weekend is coming up what would you recommend?" "Well if it is the first date I would recommend somewhere public so you do not make her feel like you are going to try anything funny" "I would never do that anyway!" I yelled and stormed off "I was just kidding calm down" I walked past Koga and saw Sesshomaru. "Oh hello Sesshomaru" I waved. He nodded at me. This guy is cold and doesn't talk much. I kept on walking home. Something about that demon makes my skin crawl

Rin's point of view

"Inuyasha hurry up!" called Kagome. We have been shopping for hours I don't blame him for being slow and tired. "Kagome why don't we good get something to eat" I suggested "Okay Inuyasha time to eat" she called to him. He sighed. We got to the food court where Kagome and I got a bunch of burgers and fries and Inuyasha decided to get Raman. "so now that we are all here with food I guess we can discuss our battle plan" Kagome said Inuyasha and I just looked at each other "What battle?" I asked "Well the one for Sesshomaru's heart of course Inuyasha told me all about this Kagura person and let me tell you she is not his girlfriend and Inuyasha being Sesshomaru's brother makes him a perfect ally in this war" I love kagome but I do not believe in love is a war kind of thing. Love should be a gentle thing and makes you feel all warm inside not a hard bloody battle. "Look thanks for the help but if anything happens between Sesshomaru and I it will happen naturally" "I agree with her kagome starting a war with Sesshomaru is not the way to do it" Kagome sighed "I just wanted to have some fun playing match maker" "why don't you find someone for Sango or Kohaku" I said "Kohaku of course you should date Kohaku!" she yelled "what?" "it's perfect Kohaku likes you and it will take you off the market and it will make Sesshomaru like you" I just stared at her. Kohaku is like my brother nothing else. "I do not have those kinds of feelings for him" "oh you don't have to just make him think you do" "No that would mean hurting him and I am not going to do it" "fine but I will make your relationship happen"

Sesshomaru point of view

I was lying on the couch reading a book when my brother walked in. "So how was shopping?" I asked him "Man I like Kagome but she is such a nag and kept on asking me questions about kagura" I tensed up "Why would she want to know about her?" "oh she thinks you and her friend would make a cute couple so she wanted to know about your past relationships and stuff" it took everything I had not to strangle my idiotic brother. Of course it did mean that Rin was interested but what if she thought I was only into having sex. "So little brother does she find me appropriate for Rin" he looked at me dumbfounded "you like her?" I looked away staring into space. "here is her number text her or something" I stared at the number than went into my room and took out my phone.

(Sesshomaru normal/**Rin bold**)

Hey Rin it's me Sesshomaru

**Oh hi what's up**

Look I know you heard some things about me and let me be honest they are all true

**Okay**

Yeah but I am willing to change for you I have never left like this before when I saw your smile

**So are you still seeing kagura?**

No not her or anyone else

**Okay but I warn you it may take awhile**

It's alright who said I was in a rush anyway

**Kagome is going to be upset we are not fighting a war**

Ha well maybe she can fight one

**I am glad you message me but I am really tired and I was about to go to sleep**

Alright silly little human go to sleep

**Night**

That was so easy. I know she will be hard to get but I can actually do this. She seems like such a sweet thing and I know she likes me back but there is one problem left to deal with. With demon mating we mark each other true she and I are not mated but the idea of anyone else touching her makes me sick. She is still a little young but soon she will want to do those things with males. I am actually considering marking her before she even agrees to be my mate. I met her two days ago and it is already at this point. I shake my head. I will control myself this is stupid. I am Sesshomaru great dog demon of the west not some love sick school puppy. I will ruin my family's name like my father did if I keep this up. I must be cooler and more settle.

Inuyasha's point of view

This is so stupid. What is that girl thinking? First she drags me around all day with her friend and now she is not returning my text messages. Fine if she wants to play it that way I am game and I will win. Who am I kidding she is pretty and scares me not since my junior high crush with Kikyo have I felt this way. I am going to fast time to slow things down.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything so please no law suits

Recap: So basically everyone realised they were going too fast and they are going to slow down and take things slow but do they actually do it…no of course not

Rin's point of view

I was in my last class of the week which is my art class with Miroku. We were outside doing land scapeing and my skipping class demon is up in a tree looking down on my work. I am drawling the school from behind and Miroku is on the other side of the tree doing basically the same thing. "Sesshomaru why did you pick a course you always skip?" I yell up to him "Hn" was all he said. It had been an interesting week. Miroku got slapped around by Sango a lot but Kagome told me it was just love so I didn't feel bad for him. We are all going to a fair tomorrow which means more fighting between Koga and Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru and I are the only ones who do not fight at all. It is hard to fight when you can barely get ten words out of him. I finish my drawling and put my sketch book in my bag. Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree. "Hey Sesshomaru I was thinking do you want to spend the night at my house" he looked at me "Why would I do that?" "Oh don't worry I am not trying anything funny I just thought it would be easier because my house is closer to where the fair is and Inuyasha can stay with us as well" I hope I wasn't being to direct. I was surprised that they even go to this school because they live on the other side of town. I personally only picked the school because it was close and my friends were also coming here. I wanted to ask him why he picked this school but he would probably just do what he normally does. I felt my phone buzz it was my mother. It said to remember I had a tour of a university on Sunday. I am only a freeman in high school but my mother thinks I should look into my future already. We heard the bell. We were free. Since we were outside Sesshomaru and I just left. I was of course texting with Kagome but Sesshomaru was doing what he normally does walking beside me to my house in silence. When we got to my house instead of standing there watching me go in he came with me so I assume he has agreed to stay the night. Sesshomaru is hard to read but I am getting better at it. I take my shoes off and he follows but blobs on to my couch. "You should change" he said as he turns on the tv. I got into my room and pick out a new outfit. I go with comfy short shorts and a light pink tank top. My hair is up and I look in the mirror. Not exactly the idea of beauty but it is comfy. I go downstairs and see Sesshomaru is not there. I see a note on my couch. Went home to change be back in a minute. I should have thought of that. So I text Kagome.

(Rin/**Kagome)**

**Are you nuts he is a boy and you invited him to spend the night with you alone?**

Relax you should know me better than that i was just concerned about him and Inuyasha having to make a huge trip so I asked him to come over

**They are demons sweetie they can go faster than us also you are nuts you know what Inuyasha has told us about him he is a player **

And you know I am not into that

**Any woman in her right mind would be into him**

I am but it is not the right time for that plus he will be in the guest room everything will be fine

**Sigh my poor silly friend that's it Inuyasha and I are coming over right now this is officially a slumber party**

Well feel free to I told him Inuyasha could stay here as well it is easier

**Okay I am going to go home and get some pjs and we will be over as soon as possible**

I admit I did feel a little bit better knowing that they will be here as well. I liked hanging out with them. Inuyasha may be a bit of an idiot but he is a nice person. "Rin" said a cool voice from behind me. I turned around to see Sesshomaru in a pair a jeans that looked to fit just right and a white long sleeved shirt. "Hey I was just talking to Kagome and she and Inuyasha have decided to join out little slumber party" I said smiling. I knew he would just go with the flow if I just smiled at him. He is not one to say no to me or to leave me but he would be cranky and I didn't want that this was going to be a fun night. He nodded and sat on the couch.

Third person

So everyone was now at Rin's house. They were sitting in the living when Inuyasha said "What's to eat I'm getting hungry" "How about we order a pizza" said Rin "Good idea what kind you want?" asked Kagome "Meat lovers!" yelled Inuyasha "Ahaha how about I get a meat lovers and just a cheese pizza?" asked Rin "Sounds good to me" during this they all ignored Sesshomaru who was silently just watching them. "Kagome you order I will be right back" said Rin as she left the room. "are you going to talk or what Mr Cranky?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru "I do not see how it is any of your concern what I do" "oh come on now we are having a good time we are going to have pizza and have fun" "maybe we should invited everyone else over as well besides Koga" said Inuyasha. "That is a perfect idea than we can have even more fun we will just put the girls and Kohaku in Rin's room and the boys in the guest room" Kagome happly clapped "Now I just need to get them over here"

One hour later

Rin's house was filled with people. Kagome did invite Koga not wanting anyone to feel left out. They were all eating pizza when Kagome said "Okay time for truth or dare" everyone looked at her. "We can't have a slumber party without truth or dare" Sango jumped up "okay let's play who's first?" "Since she suggested it she should go first" said Kohaku "Alright Miroku truth or dare?" "Hmm quite puzzling I decide truth" he replied "is Sango ass the best one you ever felt up?" Sango went tomato red "Of course it is my lovley Sango should know my heart belongs to her" he smiled "Koga truth or dare" he asked "Of course dare what am I a sissy" "I dare you to claim your undying love to the new boy in our class" "you guys have a new boy in your class?" Kagome asked "yes he just moved here his name is Naraku" "ahh anyway you have to do it next time we are in class" Miroku was having an evil laughing fit. "Okay Kohaku truth or dare?" "dare me" "I dare you to kiss Rin" Kohaku was happy at this dare but everyone in the room looked at Sesshomaru. "Hn" is all he said so they assumed it meant it was okay. Kohaku leaned in to kiss her but when he got close to her face she turned and he got in on the cheek. "You did say where he had to kiss me Koga" Rin laughed. Kohaku smiled trying to show he was not upset by this. Sesshomaru let a small smug smirk on his face appear. "Okay lets calm down I am getting tired" said Inuyasha. The rest agreed it was 10 pm and they had to get up early in the morning for the fair.

Rin's point of view

We decided to continue the game a different day because we had to get a good night's sleep for the fair. Everyone but Kohaku went upstairs to change. Kohaku was helping me tidy up my living room. I need my house to be perfectly clean or I go insane. "so I am sorry for having to kiss you" Kohaku said "its alright it was a dare I am just sad I didn't get to play but oh well I have a feeling we will have another slumber party soon" he smiled "yeah your right" I told him to put the garbage outside and I went up to my room to but on my pjs. Okay I will admit my pjs are skimpy little dresses. I prefer to be naked when I sleep but I knew I had to wear at least something so I bought these. I decided to put on a pink one. It was a baby doll style and it ended just before my knees so it wasn't too bad. I had a blow up mattress on the floor for Sango and Kohaku and Kagome and I were to sleep in my bed but when I got in there Sango and Kagome were asleep on the blow up. Oh sweet god I was not about to share a bed with Kohaku. I mean sure he is like my brother and stuff but it is not a good idea. I sighed and decided to sleep on the couch. I went down stairs and told Kohaku and he of course said he should be the one on the couch but I said no go upstairs and he did. I got out a pillow and light blanket from the hall closest and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru's point of view

I do not sleep well not really I rest for maybe an hour or two but I do not heavily sleep. I was in Rin's guest room with the boys all talking "Kagome told me she and Sango were trying to get Rin with Kohaku so they were going to sleep on the other mattress so Kohaku and Rin would sleep together" I raised an eye brow to my brother. That is stupid I could smell Kohaku in Rin's bed but she wasn't there. I got up when Koga said "Jealous boyfriend to the rescue" I hit him on the head for that comment. I go down stairs to see Rin sleep on the couch. I mean sure the couch is big enough for her to sleep comfortably on it but why wouldn't she make the boy sleep on it instead. My Rin is such a sweet creature of course she would rather have it so she is uncomfortable not one of her friends. I was just looking at her in awe such a beautiful girl with that mouth-watering scent coming off of her body. I walked over to her and put one of my hands on her head. Than without knowing what I was doing I was pushing the blanket back and my knuckles ran across her arm her skin softer than any form of silk. She had beautiful hands for playing her piano. I looked at my sleeping beloved and she stirred. "Sesshomaru sleep with me" she said still half asleep. I nodded and snuggled behind her spooning her. Her little hand came into mine. I have never really held a woman before. Sure I admit I have slept with a lot of women but never once did I actually sleep with one in my arms. Her body was so warm against mine. My arms protecting her and making sure she wouldn't be ripped out of them. Her scent is so innocent just like her. Nothing would make me happier than sinking my teeth into her neck and making her mine for forever but she is so delicate I know I must take my time with her. Her innocence will be taken from her when she is ready for me. I started to feel my eyelids get heavy and I knew I was in for the best rest of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything just in case you want to sue me

Rin's point of view

I could feel my mental alarm clock start to wake me up. That is when I felt arms around me. Did I go back and sleep with Kohaku? Then I saw the claws and knew it was Sesshomaru. Well it is better than sleep with Kohaku at least. Wait I was in Sesshomaru's arms? How did I get here why was he here and not in the guest room with the others? I was almost embarrassed but it felt right I almost didn't want to leave his arms but I felt them loosen "Rin" I rolled around and saw him very much awake looking at me. "Hello Sesshomaru" I cuddled into his chest. "We need to get up the others will be down in a minute" he said "what if I don't want to?" I saw a smile. "Then I fear I shall never let you out of my arms again" I backed off "alright let's get ready what do you want for breakfast?" "do you have coffee?" he asked "no I do not drink it so I do not buy it I used to for when my parent visited but now it just seemed weird buying it" he nodded. "Just put out some cereal for everyone if what they say about this fair is true then they will be throwing it up any way" I got up and went into my room. Sure enough everyone in there was awake and getting dressed besides Kohaku. "So did you really not want to sleep with him?" asked Sango "yes I would have rather slept with one of you" "hmmm alright but we were only trying to help things along with Sesshomaru" Kagome said. I sighed and told them how I woke up in Sesshomaru's arms. "That is so cute!" Kagome yelled. I put my hand over my ears. "Will you girls settle down!" we heard Inuyasha scream. I guess he is not a morning person. "Details woman are you two a couple yes or no?" "I have no idea" and honestly I didn't. I felt that Sesshomaru is not the type of guy that walks around saying this is my girlfriend and holds hands. He is more of the type to stay close to me and care for me but I don't think he will come out and say I am his girlfriend. The idea of him even saying it seemed weird and out of his character than again I didn't think he was the type to cuddle with me all night so I could be wrong. "Any way let's get up and out of here we have rides and games and junk food to look forward to" said Kagome

Two hours later

Third person

They arrived to find the park filled with rides and booths and the smell of food filled the air. "What ride do you guys want to go on first?" asked Koga "The space trooper" said Kagome and Rin. They all went in line to get on the ride. It took off and both Kohaku and Kagome threw up afterwards. "Oh it's alright it's just settling in and getting used to the motion now it is time for more rides" said Sango. Elsewhere Rin was pulling on Sesshomaru's arm. "Ohh come on this ride will be so much fun" he was in no hurry but he kept up with her. After a while the group split up into couples. Rin and Sesshomaru were playing games. Inuyasha and Kagome were eating and Sango and Miroku were on rides. That left only Koga and Kohaku alone together. "Man why is it the women we like have fallen for dogs" said Koga "Well as long as they are happy" said Kohaku even though he is still very upset by the idea of Rin liking Sesshomaru. "Well the girls need an eye opener like Inuyasha used to be all about Kikyo and now he is all about Kagome and the same thing with Sesshomaru and Kagura" "Kagura?" asked Kohaku "oh right you do not know about her" Koga told the whole story to the young boy "are you serious?" he asked Koga just nodded "so she is in love with him and he just used her for her body? What kind of person is that? Does Rin know about that? Oh lord what if he is doing the same to her" Kohaku yelled in a panic "relax dude in time the girls will see how cold dog demons can be now time for some fun" Koga and Kohaku went on more rides but Kohaku could not shake the feeling that maybe Rin was going to get her heart broken.

Rin's point of view

I was enjoying the time alone with Sesshomaru but I couldn't shake the feeling like I had to ask him what exactly we are. I knew it sounded clingy and I didn't want to give him that impression of me. I wanted to wrap myself into his arms and sleep like last night but this is not the time for that. I must bring up the subject now or I will chicken out. "Sesshomaru?" I asked. He looked down at me "what is it Rin?" I blushed. I couldn't ask him it would just be too weird then again I am pretty sure he feels the same way. He raised an eyebrow at me "ohh never mind it is not important anyway" I walked in front of him but his big hands went around my waist stopping me. "Now what is it really Rin" I sighed "what exactly are we?" he laughed "well you are a human and I am a demon" "that is not what I mean stupid I meant where are we in our relationship" he went silent. I knew it I was being too pushy and naggy maybe his other women were not like this. "Rin you are my girlfriend isn't that what humans call this?" he said so cool voice I wish I could hold in my emotion half as well as he can. I wanted to jump on him and tell him how much I like him. "Rin don't you think waking up in my arms would be a sign don't you?" he laughed I kept on blushing luckily he was holding my from behind so he couldn't see my face. I knew it was stupid but it was nice to officially know. "I guess you are right" he turned me so I was facing him. "my sweet you never have to second guess what we are true we haven't known one another for very long but I feel like I have been waiting forever for you" he kissed me softly on the lips. I was blushing because it was my very first kiss. He pulled away "now shall we go on more rides?" I nodded and we went hand in hand.


End file.
